Revenge-part 5
by Vince1976
Summary: The detectives and the Masked Avenger meet in a dangerous showdown that could cost them their lives. Can they survive and bring the serial killer to justice?


I do not own Midsomer Murders or DCI Banks

Chapter One

Several hours had passed since the detectives realized that Detective Sergeant Ben Jones had gone missing. The more time passed the greater chance that the sergeant was dead. Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby felt his whole world turned up side down. The Chief Inspector refused to believe that his sergeant was dead and was going to get answers from Mr Sweeney one way or the other.

Mr Sweeney sat nervously across from Barnaby. If looks could kill Mr Sweeney would have died on the spot. The look that Barnaby gave him was dark and cold. Mr Sweeney turned to the other DCI who was also in the room clearly looking for help. Detective Chief Inspector Alan Banks was there just in case Barnaby were to loose it.

"Okay Mr Sweeney" Banks said, "We suspect you know who has DS Jones"

"I swear to you I have no idea what you are talking about" Mr Sweeney said swallowing nervously and looking at his fingernails.

"DS Jones has suddenly gone missing. Now you tell us right now who has him and why"

"DS Jones is missing?"

"Do not play games with us Mr Sweeney" Barnaby snapped, "You tell us where my sergeant is"

"Easy John" Banks warned.

"I had nothing to do with the sergeant going missing" Mr Sweeney said finally turning towards Barnaby "You got to believe me"

"Why should we believe a snake? You better tell us the truth"

"I am telling you the truth"

Barnaby sucked in his breath to avoid lashing out.

"Mr Sweeney" Banks said as kindly as he could "You have to understand that we need to find the sergeant. His life may be in serious jeopardy. If you know who has him and where you better tell us. Time may be running out"

"I am sorry Chief Inspectors but I really have no idea where DS Jones is" Mr Sweeney said.

"Do you know who has him?" Banks asked.

"I afraid my brother may have kidnapped him and if that is the case you may be right that time may be running out"

"You better not be lying" Barnaby said softly "If you are lying and do know where your brother has Jones…"

"I do not know"

"You better pray that time has not run out and my sergeant is still alive because if he turns up dead I will not be responsible for what I do to you"

Mr Sweeney felt chills run down his spin when he saw the icy look in Barnaby`s eyes.

The Chief Constable's face was bright red with anger when he heard about the little interview with Mr Sweeney.

"Making threats are we Barnaby" he said, "Not smart"

"My sergeant is missing sir" Barnaby said trying to control his temper "I needed answers and Mr Sweeney I felt could provide those answers"

"You should be concentrating on finding Brad Tucker not getting answers from Mr Sweeney about that sergeant's whereabouts. Brad Tucker is far more important right now. We need to solve this case"

"My sergeant disappeared following a lead sir. Brad Tucker is a dead end"

"So you say Chief Inspector"

"Sir if we find Jones we will find the killer. I believe the killer has him"

"This all nonsense Barnaby. Sergeant Jones has probably gone Awal"

Barnaby moved to hit the Chief Constable only to be stopped by Banks who grabbed Barnaby`s arm before his fist made contact with the Chief Constable's mouth.

"He is not worth it John" Banks said giving the Chief Constable a cold glare.

"You two better get me results fast or else I will have both of your careers" the Chief Constable snapped "I'm I making myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir" Banks said rather coldly.

"Good. Now go and find Brad Tucker and bring him in for questioning. I want you to come down on him hard. Get answers from him on why he decided to kill women again"

Barnaby broke free of Banks grasp.

"You are one cold son of a bitch sir" Barnaby said his voice ice. Barnaby was glad to get away from the Chief Constable. He could not stand being in the same room with the man.

Chapter Two

It was freezing cold down in the room below the club. Ben could not feel his feet anymore. He was sure they had gone numb. He did want to look at his feet afraid they might be frostbitten. Ben struggled with the rope but it was no use. His fingers were useless from the cold. A strong wind blew outside and the cold air blew threw the cracks in the wall.

"It is no use Sergeant" the voice said "So why don't you just except your fate"

"Why don't you just get it over with and just kill me?" Ben growled.

"That would be no fun. No I want Barnaby to suffer. It would just kill him if he thinks you are dead"

A flashlight shone in the sergeant's eyes and someone handed him a pen and paper.

"I want you to write a letter to DCI Barnaby telling him good by" the voice ordered, "It does not have to be long. Just a brief note saying for him not to come and rescue you and by the time he reads the note you will be dead"

"I will do no such thing" Ben snapped, "Just kill me"

"If you do not do as I ask I will have to punish you. Believe me after I punish you you will want to do what I say"

"So go ahead punish me. I will not write the note"

"Why are you being so difficult? Are you really that stupid?"

"No not stupid just stubborn"

"You will **write** the note Sergeant do you hear me? You will do as I say!"

Ben took the pen and paper and wrote the note knowing full well Barnaby would not believe a word of it.

Barnaby was searching the Eastvale club. He did not know that his sergeant was tied to a chair several floors below him. He found the sergeant's ID and a few drops of blood. It did not look good. The sergeant was obviously hurt and maybe quiet badly. Barnaby felt his hands squeeze into fits. He did not care what the Chief Constable said. The Chief Inspector's main concern was his sergeant and Barnaby was determined to find him hopefully alive.

"Mr Sweeney!" Barnaby called.

The club owner came over with a very worried look on his face.

"It looks like my sergeant was here and somebody attacked him" Barnaby said, "Was it your brother?"

"Possibly" Mr Sweeney said "Look Chief Inspector my brother had always been hard to figure out. I have no idea why he would go after DS Jones"

Barnaby stared at the man. The answer should be obvious to Mr Sweeney. His brother was playing games.

"Where did he take Jones?" Barnaby said more to himself then to anyone else.

"Not back to that farm" Mr Sweeney said "I dought very much he would go back there sense you coppers are all over the place"

"You may be right. Jones must be held captive somewhere close but where?"

"I have no idea Chief Inspector"

Barnaby grew more and more frightened. He was scared that this may be the one time he would not be able to help his sergeant. Jones would be killed if he had not been killed already.

Chapter Three

Barnaby could not sleep that night and again went for a walk. How could he sleep knowing his sergeant and friend was somewhere cold and alone with a psychopath? The moon came from behind a cloud and everything was in moonlight. Barnaby walked by the Eastvale club and it occurred to him. Jones was being held captive at the club. The sergeant had been under his nose the whole time he was searching the club but where in the club was Jones being held? Barnaby got out his cell phone.

"Alan" Barnaby said when a rather sleepy grumpy detective answered "I am sorry to wake you at this late hour but I may have an idea where Jones is"

"John I was trying to sleep" Banks said half asleep "Can we talk about it in the morning?"

"Sorry Alan but it can not wait. My sergeant's life may depend on us trying to locate him as quickly as possible"

"You know what the Chief Constable is going to say. He is not going to be too happy if he discovers we are continuing our search for Sergeant Jones"

"I do not care what the CC is going to say. I could care less"

Barnaby thought he heard Banks laugh on the other end.

"You have nerve John" Banks said, "I like that"

"Meet me in the café in half an hour" Barnaby said.

Barnaby hung up the phone. He knew Banks was right that the Chief Constable was going to be mad but his sergeant's life was far more important right now then the CC`s wrath.

Banks found Barnaby waiting for him in the café. It was one thirty in the morning and there was hardly anyone about.

"What are you doing out here this late?" Banks asked.

"I could not sleep Alan so I went for a walk" Barnaby said, "I might know where Jones is being held"

"Where?"

"I think he is being held captive at the Eastvale club"

"You searched the club John. You found no sign of him"

"If Jones is being held at the club Alan he may be in the basement or some other underground room"

"Are you sure about this? The sergeant could be anywhere"

"True but I have the feeling that our killer is keeping Jones captive somewhere close. He could not risk going back to the farm"

Banks thought through what Barnaby was saying.

"Logical. If what you are saying is true then we need to get another search warrant and search the club from top to bottom" Banks said.

"That will take time Alan" Barnaby said, "I am afraid if we don't find Jones soon his time will run out"

"We can't go in there without a warrant!"

Barnaby narrowed his eyes.

"What choice do we have? If you do not want to help so be it"

Banks sighed.

"You know I will help you John" Banks said, "I am worried about Sergeant Jones too"

Barnaby smiled grateful for his friend's help and support.

Chapter Four

He brought the girl to the underground rooms because the police were all over the place. The girl struggled in his arms. She turned to him with tears running down her cheeks. Her light blue eyes pleaded with him but he ignored it.

"Please let me go" the girl begged.

"You can stop with the waterworks" the man said, "It does not work on me"

"What do you want?"

"I just want to have some fun"

"Please just let me go"

The man laughed coldly.

"I can't do that love," he said, "If I let you go then you will go to the police. I can't have that"

"Please. I will not go to the police I promise"

"Sorry love but I can not risk it"

The girl sobbed as the man took a huge carving knife that he had stolen from the club's kitchen that day and approached the girl laughing cruelly.

"This will not hurt a bit" the man said, "It will be over soon"

The young girl started to back up but found herself against a wall. The man got closer and closer. The young girl saw that there was no way out except if she went passed the man with the knife which would be impossible. She screamed and closed her eyes.

Ben heard the girl's terrified screams. He struggled with the ropes but it was no use. The sergeant knew he could not help the poor girl in the next room. The screams got loader and loader and then stopped. A feeling of dread came over Ben and he felt an eerie silence. After a few minutes the door opened and Ben's captor dragged the dead girl into the room. He covered the body.

"What did you do to her?" Ben asked.

"Curious are we Sergeant?" the man said "Maybe I will kill the next girl in front of you so you can watch"

"No thank you"

"Come on Sergeant. You must be curious about how I kill these girls"

"Not really"

Ben turned away from the sight of the body already feeling sick. He wished he had a stronger stomach for these things. Barnaby was better at not showing any weakness. Ben's captor noticed the sergeant's face getting a little green and laughed.

"Not a pretty sight is it?" he said chuckling.

"Would you please move that thing somewhere else? Ben asked, "It is making me ill"

"So it is a thing now and not a person"

"Would you please move it?"

"I was planning on it anyway. I was going to place her where she will most likely be found and then I am going to sit back and watch people's reactions"

"You are sick"

The man went over and stood very close to the sergeant's face.

"I would keep your comments to yourself unless you want me to punish you" the man snarled.

Ben watched as the man began to drag the body away.

Chapter Five

Word that there had been another murder spread quickly. The news people were already at the crime scene when Barnaby arrived. They started shouting questions at him. The Chief Inspector looked around expecting to see his sergeant out of habit. Barnaby swallowed the feeling in his throat and went to join the rest of the detectives. The girl had light blue eyes and light brown hair. She seemed to be staring into nothing. Barnaby turned to Banks.

"We need to catch this monster Alan" Barnaby said "And we need to find my sergeant. The CC is wrong in thinking that Brad Tucker is the killer. He was not guilty then and he is not guilty now"

"The Chief Constable is determined to have this case closed John" Banks said.

"Just like all of those years ago. Well I am not going to put this on an innocent man. I am not going to sink to Mike Seniors level"

"I know you are not going to. You are much better then your former boss"

"What angers me am just because someone is a little strange and retarded that people think they are serial killers and mass murderers. I remember when I went to question Brad he seemed so childlike and innocent. It was hard to believe that a man like that would kill women"

"What happened to Brad after you caught the real killer?"

"We released him into the care of his older sister. I do not know what happened after that. I wonder if he is even alive now. Prison really destroyed him"

Barnaby turned back to the victim.

"She seems so young" he said sadly "Do we know who she is?"

"There is no ID on her" Banks said "We have to mark her as a Jane Doe"

A PC came hurrying over to the two DCI`s.

"Sirs" she said, "The Chief Constable is here and is demanding to talk to DCI Barnaby. He does not look too happy"

"Tell him Barnaby is far to busy solving this case to bother talking to him right now" Banks snapped "He has no business being at the crime scene. Only _detectives_ are allowed at the crime scene"

"Sir I can't tell him to leave! He is the CC for gods sake!"

"Right now I do not care if he is the King of England. A young girl has been murdered and that is far more important then one of mister holiness's moods"

Barnaby gave his friend a pat on the shoulder.

"It is okay Alan" Barnaby said, "I might as well go see what the boss has to say"

The Chief Constable stood rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. He did not look very comfortable in the cold.

"God dam it!" he cried, "Why does it have to be so cold?"

"It is winter sir" Barnaby said, "That is why it is cold. It gets cold in the winter"

"Don't be a smart ass. I want to know if you have located Brad Tucker yet"

"Not yet sir"

"Why not?"

"I have been busy with more important things"

"Like what Chief Inspector?"

"I have been focusing on finding my sergeant for one thing"

The Chief Constable almost laughed.

"I do not see why you are wasting your time trying to find a _DS_" he said, "It was Sergeant Jones's fault that he is being held captive. If he is killed no big loss"

"You heartless bastard" Barnaby said coldly.

Banks who had been watching the whole thing came over and took Barnaby by the arm.

"We do not need to waste our time with this little rat" Banks said "We will find Sergeant Jones and solve this case"

"I can take you off this case Barnaby" the Chief Constable snarled, "You better remember that. If you are off the case then how will you be able to find your precious sergeant"?

Barnaby moved to attack the Chief Constable but Banks held him back.

"Come on John" Banks said, "You do not want to get into trouble for hitting a chief constable"

Chapter Six

Sam White was brought into the interview room. The Chief Constable just found out the man knew Brad Tucker and felt Sam could help locate their suspect. DI Cabbot and DS Hatchley sat across from Sam. Annie sat in silence for a few minutes hating what she had to do. The Chief Constable was such cold hard man. The idea that they were ordered to use Sam to track down a man who was probably innocent made the DI feel sick.

"What is this all about?" Sam asked, "I told you everything"

"Our Chief Constable has found out you know Brad Tucker and was hoping you can help us locate him" Annie said.

"What? Why?"

"Our CC thinks Brad is responsible for those murders"

"Brad was not responsible all of those years ago and he is not responsible now"

"We know that Sam but our CC is not convinced"

Sam turned away from the two detectives across from him. When he turned back his eyes were blazing.

"Brad went through hell because of Mike Summers Senior" he snapped, "The man had been through enough. You want to put him through that hell again?"

"We can understand your anger Sam" DI Cabbot said.

"This is more then cruel. This is down right evil"

"Sam"

"Even if I knew where Brad is I would not tell you"?

Annie felt like such a bitch. It was wrong to ask this man to help them. Sam obviously felt guilty about what he did to Brad all of those years ago.

"Sam you got to understand we have no choice" Annie said, "The Chief Constable is our superior officer"

"You_ have no choice_?" Sam said his voice as hard as ice "There are always choices and you can do the right thing and put the real killer behind bars where he belongs and leave Brad Tucker alone. If you do what your boss tells you you are no better then Mike Summers Senior"

The detectives across from Sam exchanged a look.

Later DI Cabbot faced a very angry DCI Barnaby.

"You did what?" Barnaby demanded.

"I had no choice sir" Annie said, "The Chief Constable ordered me to do it"

"You could have refused Inspector. Sam is right that if you do what the Chief Constable wants and go and harass Brad Tucker you would be sinking to Mike Senior's level. Is that what you want?"

"No sir"

Barnaby closed his eyes and sighed.

"You are a good detective DI Cabbot. Do not blow it because of some low life senior officer"

"Yes sir"

"We should be focusing on finding Jones and when we find Jones I am certain we will find the killer"

"Do you have an idea where the sergeant is being held sir?"

"Yes I do. We need to talk to Mr Sweeney again and get the blueprints for the club"

"Why sir?"

"I believe that Jones is being held in a room somewhere below the club"

Annie just shocks her head.

"It seems farfetched sir" she said, "I mean why on earth would anyone build another level?"

"I may be wrong DI Cabbot but it is the only possibility" Barnaby said, "My sergeant's life depends on me being right"

"When do you want to question Mr Sweeney"?

"Right now. Lets go"

Mr Sweeney brought out the club's blueprints and placed them on the desk in his office. He gave Barnaby a puzzled look.

"I do not see why you want to see the blueprints Chief Inspector" Mr Sweeney said.

"I have a theory about where my sergeant is being held captive," Barnaby said.

"What theory?"

"I believe there is another level below the basement and that is where my sergeant is being held"

"I know this club from top to bottom and I assure you there is no secret level"

"So you say Mr Sweeney but I believe you know what I am talking about"

"I do not know what you mean?"

"I think you do Mr Sweeney"

Mr Sweeney rung his hands nervously as Barnaby looked at the blueprints. The man began to pace up and down.

"Ah ha" Barnaby finely exclaimed "Just as I thought. It looks like there was another level built below the basement"

"I do not understand" Mr Sweeney said, "I must have looked at those blueprints a dozen times and never noticed"

Barnaby looked at Mr Sweeney as though he did not believe him.

"You knew about this level Mr Sweeney and you know that is where your brother has my sergeant. We are going to get a warrant and we are going to look for this bottom level and find my sergeant. You are going to help us," Barnaby said firmly.

"Chief Inspector I can't help you!"

"Why not?"

"I will be killed"

"You have been threatened"

"Yes"

"We will protect you Mr Sweeney. We really do need your help"

Mr Sweeney stared at Barnaby with fear in his eyes. He knew if his brother or Mike Summers Senior found out he helped the police he was a dead man.

Chapter Seven

Banks drove through Eastvale. He was going to interview Brad Tucker's sister. DC Jackman was with him. The DCI felt a little guilty. DCI Barnaby was a friend maybe even a good friend. Barnaby did not believe that Brad Tucker was involved in the murders but the Chief Constable was being stubborn. Banks felt that the only way to shut him up once and for all was to at least speak to the sister.

"Sir" DC Jackman said breaking the silence "Are we doing to right thing? Brad was once put through hell"

Banks sighed.

"I wish we did not have to do this but the CC is not going to give up on his theory that Brad killed those women both then and now" he said.

"Brad's sister might not be to happy if she finds us back on her doorstep after all of these years sir" DC Jackman said "She may tell us to get lost"

"I would not be surprised if she did. You know something? I should have allowed Barnaby to hit that dame CC in the face. That son of a bitch deserves it"

"It would not have been good if DCI Barnaby did hit the CC"

"I know that. God I hate this"

Carrie Tucker was a woman around her early sixties. She had white hair and brown eyes. She came to the door carrying a dust rag and a can of Pledge.

"I just started my house cleaning," she said after Banks and DC Jackman showed their ID`s "What is this about?"

"We are here about your brother Miss Tucker" Banks said.

"Brad? What about Brad?"

"Can we come in Miss Tucker?"

"It's Carrie. Come on in"

Banks and DC Jackman were lead to the living room. Carrie gestured to two chairs and the two detectives sat. Carrie sat across from them.

"I do not understand" Carrie said puzzled "Why do you want to ask about my brother?"

"We are working on the theory that he might be responsible foe some recent murders," Banks explained.

"Those murders that have been on the news lately? That is impossible! Brad can not be responsible"

"How can you be so sure Carrie?"

"Brad is not responsible because Brad is dead"

Banks exchanged a look with his DC.

"Brad is dead?" DC Jackman exclaimed "When did this happen?"

Carrie turned away from the detectives for a few minutes. When she turned back her brown eyes were filled with sadness and anger.

"Brad hung himself in the shed in the backyard a week after he was let out of prison" Carrie said, "Prison just destroyed him. Brad could never hurt another human being"

Banks did not respond and indicated to Carrie to continue.

"You know who fault it was that my brother was put in jail?" Carrie said bitterly "It was the fault of that bastard DI Mike Summers Senior"

"What do you mean?" Banks asked.

"He framed poor Brad for the murders of those twelve girls and he made Sam point the finger. That man should not be allowed to exist on this planet. He should rot in hell for what he did. The one good thing was that Brad had one good friend on the police force"

"Who?"

"There was a young DC who did not believe Brad was guilty. He knew who the real killer was"

"Barnaby"

"Barnaby. Yes that was his name. Barnaby. DC John Barnaby"

"He is a DCI now and is helping us with this present case"

"If there is anyone who will get to the truth it is Barnaby. I hope he puts Mike Summers Senior in his place"

Chapter Eight

Banks spent the remainder of the day avoiding Barnaby. DI Cabbot found Banks in his office late that afternoon.

"Alan is there something the matter?" Annie asked sitting down.

"I did something against my better judgment" Banks said "I am afraid Barnaby will be angry with me"

"What is it?"

Banks told Annie that he had to go and talk to Carrie Tucker even though he knew that it would probably be a dead end.

"DCI Barnaby was right" Banks said, "Brad Tucker is not responsible for the murders"

"Did you find any evidence of Brad's innocence?" Annie asked.

"No but Carrie told me and DC Jackman that her brother is dead"

"Dead?"

"Yes. She said Brad hung himself after he was let out of prison"

"Oh my god Alan!"

Banks almost threw his coffee mug against the wall.

"I felt like such a fool and an ass Annie" he said, "I had no right to go and harass Carrie Tucker. The poor woman did not need reminding of what happened to her brother"

"The good thing is that we can drop it" Annie said, "At least we know now that DCI Barnaby was right"

Barnaby knew Annie was right. They could now drop it. The only question was the Chief Constable. Would he drop the issue?

That evening Banks invited Barnaby to the Queens Arms for a drink and a meal. He tried to hide his guilt by making small talk but Barnaby was not going for Banks act. He knew there was something bothering his fellow DCI.

"Okay Alan" Barnaby said after their food arrived "You asked me here for a reason"

"I have something I need to confess to you John and you are not going to like it" Banks said

"Let me guess. It has something to do with the Chief Constable"

"How did you know?"

Barnaby gave a humorous laugh.

"I gave DI Cabbot hell earlier today" he said.

"The CC wanted me to go and interview Carrie Tucker to find out where he brother was hiding" Banks said looking at his glass of beer. He felt Barnaby`s eyes on him.

"How could the CC have asked you to do that? Has that family been through enough?"

"It was a dead end anyway"

"I told you so Alan. Brad was innocent then and he is innocent now"

Banks looked up to meet his friend's gaze.

"Carrie mentioned something shocking about her brother" Banks said shifting in his chair. Barnaby raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"She told me that after her brother was released from prison he hung himself in their shed in the backyard"

Barnaby`s blue eyes widened with shock.

"Good god!" he exclaimed.

"She said jail destroyed her brother John and that she believes that your former boss framed him" Banks said.

Barnaby sat in silence taking in what Banks had just told him. The DCI looked like he was about to explode.

"I am going to ring Mike Summers Senior's bloody neck when I get my hands on him" Barnaby said.

"Want helps John?" Banks said.

Barnaby laughed.

"No thank you Alan" he said "Thanks anyway. Mike Summers Senior is my problem"

"Can I at least join you when you ring the CC`s neck?" Banks asked.

"Your on"

The two DCI`s clinked glasses and smiled at one another. The two of them looked forward to taking down the Chief Constable a peg or two.

Chapter Nine

Mike Summers Senior walked down the underground hallway towards the room where Sergeant Jones was being held. He found the sergeant tied up in a chair.

"Comfortable Sergeant" he asked pleasantly.

Ben glared at Mike Senior.

"Not really" he said, "If I were not tied to this chair I would beat you"

"It is not nice to make threats Sergeant"

Mike Senior took another chair and sat across from the sergeant.

"Did you write that letter?" Mike Senior asked.

"Yes" Ben said, "However I don't think Barnaby is going to believe it"

"Why not?"

"He knows me too well. He would not believe that I would give up that easily"

"He will believe it if you made it convincing"

Ben shuttered. The man before him was mad with anger towards Barnaby. The sergeant had dealt with nutcases before but he had not dealt with someone quiet like Mike Senior before. His madness was almost chilling.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ben asked.

"Nothing" Mike Senior said coldly "After we have dealt with Barnaby we will escape and leave you down here to die"

"Do you think DCI Barnaby will let you get away with this?"

"There is nothing he can do to help you. He does not know where you are"

Ben smiled. He knew that Barnaby was not stupid. The Chief Inspector knew where he was but he was not going to tell Mike Senior that. Mike Senior noticed the smile on the sergeant's face.

"You wipe that smile off your face Sergeant unless you want to be punished" he snapped.

"Go ahead punish me" Ben said "Or don't you have the guts?"

"You are such a fool Sergeant. Do you really think you can get out of here alive?"

"The only fool here is you. Barnaby will find me just you wait and when he does I will not be surprised what he does to you"

"I am not afraid of him. We have special plans for your DCI"

Ben again shuttered wondering what the sick man had in mind.

"You leave my DCI alone," Ben growled.

Mike Senior just laughed.

The letter was delivered that night to the hotel. It was slipped under the door to Barnaby`s hotel room where he would find it the next morning. Barnaby did find it the next morning and did not believe a word of it just like Jones had said. In fact it made the Chief Inspector more determined to find his sergeant.

Chapter Ten

Barnaby, Banks and DI Cabbot sat in the Detective Superintendent's office. Gristhorpe read the letter with a grim look on his face.

"It looks to me from this letter that Sergeant Jones is dead" he said, "I am sorry DCI Barnaby but I am afraid we are too late"

"No" Barnaby said, "I do not believe it sir. Jones would not give up like that"

"I know how you feel Barnaby but we can not dismiss the possibility"

Barnaby gripped the desk until his knuckles were white.

"Until I see his dead body I will not believe my sergeant is dead," he said.

Banks spoke up.

"Sir" he said, "There is the possibility that this letter is all part of the Masked Avenger's sick game. He is just trying to get under our skins"

"Why would he write a letter saying Sergeant Jones is dead when it is not true Alan?" Gristhorpe demanded.

"He is pushing our buttons especially Barnaby`s because Sergeant Jones is his sergeant"

"Why Barnaby specifically?"

"It is because DCI Barnaby was a DC on the original case"

Gristhorpe was about to reply when a PC came into the office and said the CC was on the warpath.

The Chief Constable was outraged as he faced the detectives in the squad room. His face looked like a cooked beet. The veins in his neck appeared to be sticking out. If the situation were not so grim it would have been funny.

"Why were my orders not carried out?" the Chief Constable demanded.

"We did speak to Brad Tucker's sister sir" Banks said "We reached a dead end"

"A dead end? That is impossible! I want Brad Tucker brought in for questioning now!"

"Yes sir" DC Jackman said, "I will go and find an Owgia board and set it up in one of the interview rooms"

The other detectives chuckled at the DC`s joke. The CC however was not amused.

"Are you trying to be funny Constable Jackman?" the Chief Constable asked approaching the DC.

"No sir"

Banks stepped in front of the DC blocking the Chief Constable's path.

"What DC Jackman was trying to say is we can't bring Brad in for questioning because he is dead sir" Banks said.

"Where did you hear that?" the Chief Constable sneered "From his sister am I right?"

"She would not lie about something like that. She told us that her brother hung himself in their shed after he was released from prison"

"Lies! All lies!"

"Why would she lie sir?"

"She is protecting her brother that is why"

"Sir just admit it" Barnaby said, "The Brad Tucker theory is a dead end"

"You are enjoying this," the Chief Constable said.

"Yes I am"

"Sir why don't you just keep out of the way and let us do our jobs" Banks said.

The Chief Constable looked from one DCI to the other.

"You two are so alike" he said and walked off.

Chapter Eleven

All of the detectives and about a dozen PC`s looked around the Eastvale club for a door or elevator which would lead them to the secret level. So far they had no success. Barnaby could hear the Chief Constable laugh in his head and his voice saying, "I told you so". The Chief Inspector kicked a near by table leg in frustration. Banks wished there was something he could say to ease his friend's anger and frustration but there wasn't.

"I am going to have to talk to Mike Summers Senior" Barnaby said "Maybe the son of a bitch knows how to get down to the lower level"

"Do you really think he will talk John?" Banks asked.

"He better talk Alan because I bet he knows that Jones is being held captive. I swear that man is going to get what is coming to him"

"Want me to come with you?"

"No. This is something I have to do alone. Mike Summers Senior was my boss and I should be the one to confront him"

"Just be careful. Mike Senior is a very dangerous man"

"I will Alan. Do not worry"

Ben worked at the ropes that bound him to the chair. The sergeant could hear faint voices coming from upstairs but could not make them out. Ben felt the rope cut into his wrists as he tried to untie the knot. He had to get free. If he did not get free there was the possibility he would be killed and his body left for someone to find. The ropes gave way and Ben got to his feet on legs that felt like rubber. The sergeant tried to find his way through the underground passages but he kept getting turned around.

"Where do you think you are going?" a voice said.

The Masked Avenger came out of the shadows. Ben had nowhere to run. He was cornered.

"You are going to be punished for trying to escape" the Masked Avenger said.

"Go ahead punish me" Ben said "I really do not care what you do to me anymore"

"Do not worry. After I am done with you I will have my fun with Barnaby"

"Do what you want to me but stay away from my DCI"

"Who is going to stop me? Now get ready for your punishment"

The Masked Avenger kicked and punched the sergeant into unconsciousness. He then dragged the sergeant back to the room he was in and just tossed him onto the floor.

"You are going to stay here and do not try to escape again" the Masked Avenger said "I will be back with Barnaby soon"

Chapter Twelve

When Mike Summers Senior opened the door he was greeted by a very angry detective chief inspector. Before he could do anything Barnaby marched into the room.

"I do not like people barging in here" he said, "Get out!"

"Not until we have a little talk" Barnaby said taking a seat.

"I do not remember inviting you to sit down Barnaby"

"I just thought I would make myself more comfortable for our little chat"

"I have nothing to say to you. Get the hell out!"

"Not until we talk"

Mike Summers Senior's eyes burned like hot coals. The hatred in them was obvious but it did not have any effect on the Chief Inspector.

"Some rather interesting information has come to light" Barnaby said "I afraid it does not make you look good"

"What information?" Mike Senior said.

"We know you blackmailed Mr Sweeney in helping cover up his brother's crimes and that you framed that poor lad Brad Tucker"

"You can't prove a dame thing Barnaby. Who is going to believe you?"

"You will be surprised _sir_. We found evidence in Mr Sweeney's office and we have statements from Mr Sweeney, Sam White and Brad's sister"

Mike Senior's face turned a dark shade of red.

"You lousy copper!" he cried "You are doing it to me again! Why can't you just stay out of my life!"

Barnaby`s blue eyes went hard and he stood up and stood face to face with his former boss.

"You brought it on yourself _sir_" he said, "You are going to prison for a long time"

"I do not think so DC Barnaby" Mike Senior sneered.

"It is Detective Chief Inspector now Mr Summers. I do not take orders from you anymore"

"La de da"

"You make me sick. I looked up to you because you were a good detective. I just can not believe the man who was my mentor and friend could be so twisted"

"You think you know everything? I was a good copper with a good record and worked hard. I bet you never had to work to get where you are"

"You are wrong about that. I worked hard to get to where I am now. The honest way"

Mike Senior snorted.

"The honest way?" he snapped, "Remember I taught you everything. You are just like me"

"I am _**nothing**_ like you" Barnaby said, "I will never be like you"

Mike Senior laughed.

"You are going down" Barnaby said turning to leave. The Chief Inspector stopped in the doorway "By the way if Jones has been hurt I will rip your head off"

With that Barnaby left.

Chapter Thirteen

Alexandra Preston looked around for her friends. She looked at her watch. Her friends were a half hour late. They were supposed to meet across from the club at nine o'clock. Alexandra stomped her feet to keep warm. She looked around nervously for her friends. She hoped they pitched up soon as they could go into the warm club. That was not the main reason Alexandra was nervous however. She had heard about the murders that had taken place. She looked at her watch again not noticing the man watching her from the shadows.

He brought the young woman to the underground room tied and gagged. She would be perfect for the trap he was going to set for DCI Barnaby. He took her and placed her in the chair that the sergeant had been in and took some more rope and tied the young woman to it. He then took the sergeant who was still unconscious and tied him to another chair. He then went to write the note that was going to get Barnaby to meet him. The Masked Avenger was going to enjoy torturing the copper who had put him in prison.

The note was delivered to the police station late the night. When the desk sergeant arrived on duty early the next day he found an envelope for DCI Barnaby with no return address. The desk sergeant waited until the detectives arrived and hurried upstairs to deliver the message.

Chapter Fourteen

Barnaby and Banks were sitting in Banks office taking over coffee and bagels. Banks just sighed as Barnaby told him about his talk with Mike Senior.

"It is just as I thought" Banks said, "Your former boss is not going to be much help"

"He tried to make me out to an idiot for not understanding him" Barnaby said, "That man is very delusional. I should have seen it all those years ago"

"It is hard when you find out that the man who you thought you knew is not what you thought he was"

"Still I wish I had seen it at the time"

"You were young John. Now you are older and wiser"

Barnaby chuckled softly.

"I may be order but not necessarily wiser" he said.

There was a knock on the door and the desk sergeant came over to Barnaby with a note.

"What is this?" Barnaby asked.

"This was delivered last night sir" the desk sergeant said, "It has no return address"

Barnaby took the note from the sergeant and read it. The Chief Inspector's face grew hard when he read the message.

"John what is it?" Banks asked seeing the look on his fellow DCI`s face.

"Our killer wants to meet me" Barnaby said "He promises he will take me to Jones"

"It is a trap"

"I am aware of that Alan but I must go alone"

"All no you're not. I am coming with you and we are going to bring backup"

"No Alan. Jones is my sergeant. I can not ask you or anybody else to take the risk"

"That is just too bad. You are not going alone and that is final"

"You know something. You can be really stubborn sometimes"

"I know. I can be stubborn when it comes to my fellow officers especially officers I consider friends"

Barnaby, Banks, DI Cabbot and DS Hatchley and a couple of PC`s waited in the club for their suspect. Mr Sweeney was behind the bar drumming his fingers. He wanted to get out of there but every time he made his way to the exists Barnaby would look his way and glare at him. Mr Sweeney did not like this at all. He knew he was putting his life on the line having the cops at his club. The plan was for only Barnaby to come to the club. Mr Sweeney had no idea the Chief Inspector would bring backup. He watched as Barnaby looked at his watch for the fourth time in an hour.

"Our friend seems to be late," Barnaby said.

"He just wanted you Chief Inspector" Mr Sweeney said, "The other detectives should just leave"

"I do not think so Mr Sweeney" Banks said "I am not leaving DCI Barnaby here all by himself. Your brother will just have to deal with all of us"

Mr Sweeney picked up a glass and went through the motions of drying the glass.

"I hope you all know what you are doing?" he said putting the glass down and picking up another one.

Barnaby bit his lip as he looked at his watch again. He did not want to admit it but he was glad that Banks had been stubborn enough in insisting on coming with him and bringing backup along. Barnaby really did not want to face the Masked Avenger by himself. The detectives did not have to wait much longer. Their suspect came in through the front entrance. He stopped suddenly when he spotted the detectives.

"Well" he said, "This is a surprise"

Chapter Fifth teen

Ben had no idea how long he had been unconscious. His head hurt and so did his ribs. He suspected they were black and blue. The sergeant hoped he did not have cracked or broken ribs. He looked across from him and noticed a young woman gagged and tied to a chair. She looked like she was not hurt to badly. He tried to smile but it hurt too much. Ben tried to work at the ropes to free himself so he could free the woman and they both could escape. Before he got very far Ben heard voices. His eyes widened when the Masked Avenger came into the room with Barnaby, Banks, DI Cabbot and DS Hatchley.

"Sir" he said turning towards Barnaby.

"My god" Barnaby said, "What on earth did he do to you Jones?" Barnaby frowned when he saw his sergeant's black eye and bleeding nose"

"I am okay sir. I can take it"

Barnaby looked like he did not quiet believe it.

"You are all guests" the Masked Avenger said, "Our host will be here shortly"

"Guests" Banks said, "We are your prisoners"

"Not true DCI Banks" the Masked Avenger said "Please make yourselves comfortable"

The detectives did not move.

"Fine" the Masked Avenger, said, "If you do not do as a say you will all be punished starting with DCI Barnaby"

"Do what you want to me but let my sergeant and the others go" Barnaby said.

"I do not think so Barnaby. You see you are all invited to our little party"

"What party would that be?" Annie asked "The party of the insane?"

The Masked Avenger's face turned purple with fury.

"You shut up you bitch!" he cried.

"Do not talk to her like that," Banks said.

"It is me you want" Barnaby said "Let the others go. I will stay here if that is what you want"

"Sir no" Ben said "No I will stay"

"Jones!"

"I will stay here and you can do anything you want to me but you will not harm my DCI"

"No Ben"

"Sir"

"No my friend"

"Well is this rather touching" another voice said.

Mike Summers Senior came out of the shadows.

Mike Summers Senior smiled coldly as he walked into the room.

"I did not expect extra guests," Mike Senior said.

The detectives just stared coldly at the man. Mike Senior did seem to notice the icy stares.

"Let us get this party started" Mike Senior said "Joe"

The Masked Avenger took out a small knife and made his way to Jones. Barnaby who saw what he was about to do moved to stop him.

"You stay back," Mike Senior ordered.

"Stay away from him!" Barnaby yelled.

"Make one move Barnaby and you will be punished. Your turn will come"

"I will not let you!"

Barnaby moved until he was between the knife and his sergeant.

"How noble" Mike Senior said "I wish you had shown me the same loyalty all those years ago"

"You are not worth my loyalty" Barnaby snapped "If anyone was betrayed all of those years ago it was me"

"What are you saying? It was you who stabbed me in the back!"

"I did no such thing. I just found out the truth"

"The truth?"

"Yes the truth but you would not know the truth if it hit you in the face"

Mike Summers Senior was outraged.

"That is no way to talk to your mentor young man!" he cried.

"Mentor?" Barnaby said, "I see no mentor. I just see an angry bitter old man"

Mike Senior just stood there glaring at his former DC.

"Shut up!" he cried, "Just shut the hell up!"

Just then the room was filled with several PC`s. The two PC`s who had come with them had the good sense to call the police station.

Once the PC`s entered the underground room all hell broke loose. The Masked Avenger tried to make a run for it. Mike Summers Senior grabbed the knife and stabbed Jones. Three PC`s grabbed him and the knife. DI Cabbot and DS Hatchley went over and started to untie the young woman while Barnaby and Banks went to over to Jones.

"Jones" Barnaby said squatting down in front of his sergeant "Jones?"

Banks began to untie the sergeant.

"Jones" Barnaby said again.

The sergeant did not answer.

"Jones!" Barnaby cried fear digging into his gut. He turned towards the man who once been like a hero to him.

"You old bastard!" he said.

"John!" Banks said when he saw his friend going over to Mike Senior.

Barnaby hit his old boss with a right hook. The man placed a hand to his nose and looked at the blood and started to laugh.

"Come on Barnaby" Mike Senior taunted, "I know you want to"

"John" Banks warned, "Do not let him get to you"

Barnaby swallowed and took several deep breaths calming his temper.

"Get him out of my sight" he ordered the PC`s.

Barnaby heard Mike Senior laugh as he was led away by the three PC`s. He returned to his sergeant and squatted in front of him again.

"Jones" he said "Jones answer me!"

Ben opened his eyes and nodded indicating that he heard his boss.

"We are going to call for an ambulance" Barnaby said, "You are going to okay. Do you hear me?"

"Sir" Ben said and tensed from the pain.

Barnaby took his sergeant's hand in his.

"Mike Senior and his goon are going to get what is coming to them" Barnaby said "They will not hurt you or anyone else again my friend"

Ben smiled through the pain.

A week later Ben was released from the hospital. Mike Summers Senior was in jail. The big news was that the Masked Avenger had slit his writs while behind bars. His rein of terror was finally over. When Barnaby and his sergeant returned to the station from the hospital they were greeted by a commotion out in the square. They hurried over to see the Chief Constable with his hands tied behind his back and naked. Several PC`s were throwing tomatoes at him. Barnaby went over to Banks who was watching with amusement.

"Was this your idea Alan?" Barnaby asked.

"I thought he needed to be humiliated" Banks said, "It will be good for him"

"He does look angry"

The Chief Constable looked in the two DCI`s direction.

"I will get you for this Banks" he cried "Barnaby do something"

"Sorry sir" Barnaby said chuckling "It is out of my hands"

The Chief Constable turned to Ben.

"Sergeant Jones" he said "Put a stop to this. That is an order!"

Ben smiled.

"Sorry sir" he said "If I did anything I would be mobbed by angry PC`s"

Barnaby took a tomato and walked through the mob of PC`s. The PC`s moved to let the DCI through.

"I have been waiting to do this" Barnaby said.

Barnaby threw the tomato, which hit the Chief Constable in the face.

"Good throw sir" Ben said.

"Barnaby!" the Chief Constable yelled.

The PC`s and the detectives who were watching burst into laughter. Barnaby walked back through the crowd followed by his sergeant.

"Barnaby you get back here!" the Chief Constable yelled "That is an order!"

Barnaby walked through the crowd ignoring the shouts behind him. His sergeant who walked beside him could not stop laughing.

THE END OF PART FIVE


End file.
